


Hotelowe łóżko

by Martynax



Category: SHINee
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Frottage, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax





	Hotelowe łóżko

\- Jak dobrze, że cały dzisiejszy dzień mamy dla siebie - powiedział Minho, wiercąc się na siedzeniu busa.  
Jonghyun westchnął uświadamiając sobie, że ten "cały dzień", to tylko sześć godzin do chwili aż zapadnie noc, a oni będą musieli iść spać, żeby rano wstać i jechać do fryzjera, aby następnie pędzić na złamanie karku na próby przed koncertem. Nie był do końca pewien, ale mieli chyba w międzyczasie zaplanowany jakiś wywiad - to Key zawsze znał ich cały harmonogram. Taemin siedzący obok niego, wyglądał niecierpliwie za okno i obracał w rękach swój nowy telefon - w przeciągu sześciu miesięcy zdążył zgubić ich aż trzy. Właśnie dojeżdżali do hotelu po ośmiogodzinnej podróży i jedyne o czym marzył Jonghyun to prysznic, łóżko i odpoczynek. Wiedział, że nie może iść spać wcześniej, niż o dwudziestej drugiej, ponieważ obudziłby się w środku nocy i nie wiedziałby co ze sobą zrobić. Liczył, że w tej kwestii pomoże mu Key.  
\- Daleko jeszcze? - usłyszał marudny głos swojego chłopaka i musiał powstrzymać chęć wywrócenia oczyma.  
Kibum zawsze marudził, miewał humorki i zachowywał się jak kwoka w stosunku do reszty zespołu - najczęściej w stosunku do Taemina.  
\- Przestań jęczeć - powiedział Jonghyun. - Już dojeżdżamy.  
Key odwrócił się na siedzeniu i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, unosząc jedną brew do góry.  
\- Jeszcze będziesz chciał żebym jęczał - mruknął przyciszonym głosem i Jjong aż się zapowietrzył.  
Czasami ciężko było mu uwierzyć, że ktoś może być tak cholernie bezpośredni. Taemin zaczął się śmiać, Minho zaklaskał w dłonie, a Onew standardowo spał z głową opartą o szybę. Jonghyun był pewien, że ich lider mógłby przespać pół dnia, wstać, zjeść coś i oddać się znowu w objęcia Morfeusza, po czym być całkiem zdatnym do życia.  
\- Nie bądź tego taki pewien - odpowiedział wreszcie, kiedy pierwszy szok minął.  
Kibum prychnął na niego i wrócił do wpatrywania się w okno, nucąc pod nosem [i]Ring Ding Dong[/i]. 

***

\- Wreszcie jesteśmy - westchnął Jonghyun, padając na hotelowe łóżko.  
Odbił się łagodnie od materaca, po czym zanurzył w świeżej i miło pachnącej pościeli. Przymknął powieki i zamruczał usatysfakcjonowany, to było dokładnie to, o czym marzył przez większość długiej podróży. Nie ciszył się długo spokojem, ponieważ po jakiś pięciu minutach na łóżko wskoczył Key i usiadł na nim okrakiem.  
\- Nie śpij, hyung - powiedział Kibum, wiercąc się na jego biodrach.  
Jiong otworzył jedno oko i spojrzał na bruneta, który uśmiechał się do niego złośliwie i gładził jego pierś powolnymi ruchami. Key jak zawsze wyglądał jakby zszedł z okładki magazynu o modzie; ubrany w czerwone spodnie i czarną, zwiewną bluzkę. Bransoletki brzęczały przy każdym ruchu jego dłoni i Jonghyun naprawdę to uwielbiał. Jego chłopak oprócz tego, że był piekielnie seksowny i cholernie przystojny, miał również wspaniały charakter. Za jedną z jego nielicznych wad można było uznać nadmierne marudzenie i złośliwości, ale poza tym był troskliwy, kochający i słodki. Jonghyun wsunął dłonie pod luźny materiał bluzki Key'a i pomasował kciukami wystające kości biodrowe. Skóra Kibuma była gładka i przyjemnie ciepła w dotyku.  
\- Nie śpię - mruknął, mierząc wzrokiem szczupłą sylwetkę Key'a. - Ktoś mi na to nie pozwala.  
\- Ciekawe kto - zaśmiał chłopak, poruszając zmysłowo biodrami w powolnym rytmie.  
Jonghyun prześledził opuszkami szlak od biodra do pępka Key'a i uśmiechnął się, widząc jak ciało siedzące na nim delikatnie drży.  
\- Myślę, że mógłbym zgadnąć _kto_ \- powiedział Jjong, podnosząc się szybko do pozycji siedzącej i całując Key'a w szyję.  
Ich klatki piersiowe przylgnęły do siebie, a młodszy chłopak oplótł go ramionami za szyję. Jonghyun całował delikatną skórę i podszczypywał ją zębami, starając się nie zostawić żadnego znaku. Naprawdę nie potrzebowali żeby ktoś zainteresował się skąd Kibum ma malinki.  
\- Myślałem dzisiaj o tym - wyznał nagle Key.  
\- O tym jak całuję twoją szyję? - zapytał Jonghyun, liżąc miejsce złączenia szyi z barkiem.  
\- O tym też - westchnął chłopak, wiercąc się bardziej na jego biodrach i sprawiając, że Jjong twardniał coraz mocniej. - Jednak bardziej skupiałem się na wyobrażeniu sobie jak wchodzisz we mnie w gwałtownych ruchach i pieprzysz do utraty zmysłów. Byłem twardy, kiedy wsiadaliśmy do busa i przeklinałem to, że nie możemy wymknąć się gdzieś żebyś mógł mnie zerżnąć.  
Jonghyun przymknął powieki, ponieważ Key mówiący w ten sposób był aż nazbyt podniecający. Jego chłopakowi nie brakowało pewności siebie i świetnie zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co jego słowa zwykle robią z Jjongiem. Nie wahał się też wykorzystywać tej wiedzy, gdy chciał coś dostać.  
\- Key - westchnął Jonghyun wypychając biodra delikatnie do góry, co spotkało się z cichym jękiem Kibuma. - Wiesz, że nie mamy teraz czasu. Za piętnaście minut musimy zejść na kolację, wieczorem sprawię, że będziesz krzyczał moje imię, ale teraz...  
Jego słowa zostały przerwane przez usta Key'a, przytknięte do jego warg. Kibum całował go gwałtownie, wpychając mu język do buzi i przygryzając dolną wargę Jonghyuna. Najwyraźniej brunet postanowił go doprowadzić do takiego stanu, w którym nie zapanuje nad sobą i przeleci go, zapominając o jedzeniu. Świetnie mu szło w takim razie, ponieważ Jjong warcząc cicho, przekręcił ich tak, że teraz to on był na górze i napierał na mniejsze ciało pod sobą, rozkoszując się jękami i westchnieniami swojego partnera. Pocałunek był gwałtowny, niechlujny i mokry, czyli dokładnie taki jaki najbardziej kręcił Jonghyuna. Key nie tracąc czasu zaczął szarpać za jego koszulkę, więc Jjong odsunął się na chwilę i zrzucił materiał, szybko powracając do poprzedniej czynności. Czuł dłonie Kibuma wędrujące po jego ciele i paznokcie drapiące go po plecach, co wyrywało z jego ust ciche syczenie.  
\- Pospiesz się - wydyszał Key, gdy Jonghyun uwolnił jego usta i zaczął całować po szyi.  
Dłonie bruneta niecierpliwie szarpały guzik od jego spodni i Jjong słyszał zirytowane pomruki Key'a, gdy ten nie mógł dostatecznie szybko dobrać mu się do rozporka. Oddychając ciężko zeskoczył z łóżka i sam zdjął spodnie wraz z bokserkami, obserwując zachłannie Key'a, który wykonywał te same czynności co on. Po chwili obaj byli nadzy i bardzo spragnieni dotyku, więc Jonghyun z powrotem nakrył swoim ciałem partnera i westchnął na uczucie skóry przy skórze. Kibum napluł na swoją dłoń i wsunął ją między ich ciała, nawilżając oba penisy, co znacznie ułatwiło ocieranie się. Jonghyun jęknął głośno, czując jak druga dłoń Key'a dołącza do pierwszej i gładzi jego główkę.  
\- Och, Key - wydyszał ciężko, pchając mocno biodrami w obejmującą go pięść chłopaka.  
Brunet dyszał ciężko, wyginając się pod nim i zwiększając tym samym tarcie. Jjong oparł głowę przy uchu Kibuma i wzdychał ciężko, raz po raz wydając z siebie pomruki przyjemności, co zawsze nakręcało jego chłopaka. Tym razem nie było inaczej, ponieważ Key zaczął mamrotać coś nieskładnie i bardziej się pocić, co znaczyło, że jest coraz bliżej orgazmu.  
\- Dojdziesz dla mnie, skarbie? - zapytał Jonghyun niskim i lekko ochrypłym głosem. - Spuścisz się żebym mógł zlizać to z twojego brzu...  
Nie zdążył nic więcej powiedzieć, ponieważ Key krzycząc cicho, wygiął się w łuk i szaleńczo pchając biodrami, doszedł na swój brzuch. Jjong przymknął oczy i nie przestawał poruszać się w ściskającej go dłoni, czując jak jego jądra zaciskają się w gotowości do wyrzucenia spermy. Key znieruchomiał pod nim, dysząc ciężko i masując kciukiem główkę jego penisa. Czując to, Jonghyun, dygocząc na całym ciele spuścił się na brzuch kochanka i schował twarz w jego szyi, starając się zagłuszyć własne jęki. Po chwili wszystko ustało i czując, że ramiona nie dadzą rady dłużej utrzymać jego ciężaru, obrócił się i położył obok rozgrzanego ciała Kibuma.  
\- To było świetne - powiedział sennym głosem Jonghyun, marząc jedynie o tym, aby wtulić się w prześcieradło i pójść spać.  
Nie mógł wprowadzić swojego planu w życie, ponieważ w pokoju rozległo się głośne pukanie. Obaj z Kibumem spojrzeli na siebie spanikowani, a potem na bałagan, który tkwił na brzuchu młodszego chłopaka.  
\- Zabiją nas - wymamrotał Key i szybko zeskoczył z łóżka. - Ja idę pod prysznic, a ty owiń się prześcieradłem i wpuść ich tutaj. Nie mogą tak sterczeć pod drzwiami.  
Jjong patrzył jak Kibum w chaotycznych ruchach zbiera swoje rzeczy i pędzi do łazienki. Pukanie rozległo się ponownie, więc mrucząc z irytacji szybko zeskoczył z łóżka i owinął się prześcieradłem. Ubrany w ten sposób podszedł do drzwi i uchylił je delikatnie, w razie gdyby to nie byli pozostali członkowie SHINee. Za drzwiami ze zirytowanymi minami czekała cała trójka, więc wycofał się do tyłu i wpuścił ich do środka. Onew zmarszczył brwi na jego widok, Minho wywrócił oczyma, a Taemin zaczął się śmiać.  
\- Wygrałem - powiedziałem do Onew i wyciągnął dłoń. - Teraz musisz oddać mi mój telefon, hyung.  
Lider wywrócił oczyma i położył na ręce Tae jego komórkę.  
\- Znowu ją zgubiłeś? - zapytał Jonghyun, starając się zebrać swoje ciuchy z podłogi, jednocześnie przytrzymując prześcieradło przy ciele.  
\- Następnym razem ci jej nie oddam - zagroził Onew, ale uśmiechał się kącikiem ust. - I cuchnie tu seksem, Jjong.  
\- To wina, Key'a - wymamrotał pod nosem, czując się lekko zawstydzonym, że przyjaciele przebywają w pokoju, w którym niecałe trzy minuty temu dochodził na brzuch swojego chłopaka.  
\- Kibum pospiesz się! - krzyknął Minho, siadając na łóżku.  
\- Już! - odkrzyknął brunet z łazienki i chwilę później pokazał się owinięty ręcznikiem. Widząc ich niedowierzające spojrzenia, wywrócił oczyma. - Tak, umiem się czasami szybko wyszykować.  
Jonghyun nie tracąc czasu, poszedł pod błyskawiczny prysznic i westchnął, czując ciepłą wodę spływającą po jego ciele. Widział jak Key wchodzi do środka, ubiera się w czyste rzeczy, a następnie układa swoje włosy. Uwielbiał obserwować swojego chłopaka przy tak prostych czynnościach; zawsze zachwycał się zirytowaniem na twarzy Key'a, gdy któryś kosmyk włosów uporczywie nie chciał współpracować. Kibum czując, że jest obserwowany odwrócił się w jego stronę i wysłał mu całusa.  
\- Kocham cię. - Głos Key'a dotarł do Jonghyuna przez głośny szum wody.  
Jjong zakręcił kurek i wyszczerzył się do swojego chłopaka.  
\- Ja ciebie też - powiedział i patrzył zadowolony, jak uśmiech Kibuma poszerza się. Chłopak wyszedł z łazienki.  
Jonghyun zaczął się wycierać w momencie, kiedy dotarł do niego głos Onew:  
\- Key, zetrzyj z buzi ten rozmarzony uśmiech. Wyglądasz jakbyś był zakochany.  
\- Bo jestem - zaśmiał się Key i nic więcej nie zostało powiedziane.


End file.
